1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a patterning slit sheet assembly, an organic layer deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer, which includes an organic emission layer, between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by various methods, one of which is a deposition method.
Typical high-definition organic light-emitting display apparatuses are relatively large. However, especially on a large substrate, it is difficult to form a thin film, such as the intermediate layer, in a fine pattern, and the luminous efficiency of the organic emission layer included in the intermediate layer may vary according to a deposition process. Thus, manufacturing of conventional organic light-emitting display devices having satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, light-emission efficiency, and life-span characteristics has been limited.